


Love Me (If That's What You Wanna Do)

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira Yukimura and Scott McCall must date if they want their movie to be successful. At least that's what their respective agents tell them.</p>
<p>Or the alternatively titled: Awkward Coffee Meet Ups, Too Many Headlines, Superhero Pyjamas, Rambling, Sighing, The Mention Of A Movie No One Actually Knows The Plot Of and, Surprisingly, No Actual Dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me (If That's What You Wanna Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines to my secret valentine Harper!!! I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and have a wonderful valentines day 8)

“A what?” Kira asked, her eyes widening across the table at her agent, and Ken looked across at her with a face that almost conveyed pity. Or maybe it was well masked disgust at the spray of muffin Kira had spat on the table in her protests.

“It will only be for a few months, Kira. Plenty of celebrities do it. We need the coverage for this film to be big, and the best way to do that is to have the two of you dating - or at least looking like it.” Ken explained, and Kira regretted the minute she signed the legal documents that allowed her father to be her agent.

“That- This is so unfair!” Kira whined, scowling onto her plate, and she heard her father shuffle in his seat.

“Oh please, it’s hardly a hardship, is it? I saw the way you looked at him - and I suppose I can’t blame you, he is very goodloo-”

“Dad!” Kira squawked, and Ken looked at her with a fond smile.

“You’re saying you agree with me, then?”

“No. What I’m saying is that this is a completely ridiculous idea, and when the press find out about this they will tear us both to shreds and I’ll have to live off my weekly allowance for the rest of my life. Besides - Scott doesn’t even like me!” Kira told him, remembering those long awkward months on set. Scott had practically fled every time Kira had even neared him, and Kira had lived in a constant state of shock for the first few months still unable to believe that she had actually scored the role - and the co-star that had come along with it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, the two of you got along fine enough to me.” Ken commented, and Kira remembered she was still in conversation with him, blinking a few times before scrunching up her forehead.

“Yeah, on screen maybe. Off it he was practically falling over himself to get away from me!” Kira told him, ignoring the tight feeling her stomach made when she thought about it.

“Well, clearly something’s changed, because this wouldn’t have even come about if it weren’t for him.” Ken told her, gulping down the rest of his coffee, and Kira sent him an alarmed look.

“What do you mean by that?” She asked, her voice reaching urgency, and her father sighed at her.

“According to his own agent, Scott came up with this idea all by himself. Clearly, he doesn’t hate you as much as you seem to preach.” Ken told her, and Kira blanched.

Oh. God.

 

\------

 

Kira stumbled as she got out of her car, her nerves causing her to stop in the middle of Scott’s driveway and take a few deep breaths. 

It was all okay, she told herself, making her way up to his front door. They were meeting up for an hour or so to talk about the terms of their fake relationship - such as what dates they would be going on, and when, the story of how they fell in love on the set, and then for the break up which was to follow three months after the release of the movie.

Kira hesitated before knocking on his door, and bit her lip. Could she really do this for four whole months? Turn up to premiers arm in arm with Scott, instead of side by side with her parents? WAs she a good enough actress to pull off acting out something in her own life?

Kira shook her head and let out a breath of air. She could do this. Smoothing down her skirt with both hands, Kira formed one into a fist, and rapped lightly on the door in front of her.

“It’s open!” A voice called from inside, and Kira pulled a face to herself.

Open? In the middle of one of LA’s most populated neighbourhoods?

“Hi.” A voice said, pulling Kira out of her thoughts, and Kira realised she’d been stood there long enough for Scott to actually come to the door himself.

Ah. Scott.

“Hi there, sorry I uh… Sorry.” Kira muttered, realising that she was blushing furiously, and Scott smiled widely at her.

“It’s no problem, I was on the Wii anyways - probably something that isn’t as important as my fake girlfriend, right?” Scott asked, and instead of answering, Kira just smiled and laughed airily.

“Wanna come in?” Scott asked, stepping aside as he asked, and Kira thought for a second she may be a tad over dressed. She went to undo her boots as the door closed behind her, and she heard a laugh.

“Oh, I’m sorry! You didn’t have to take your shoes off.” Scott explained, and Kira, standing with one boot on and the other one placed close to the wall in front of her, looked up at him under her hair.

“Er… Right. I suppose I’ll just do half and half, then?” Her tone unsure, and Scott sent her a look she couldn’t read before turning away and scratching his neck.

“Sure, if you want. I’ll even take one of my slippers off, if you want.” He joked, and Kira finally stood up - both boots off - and actually took in Scott.

And then realised she had to leave, immediately.

“You’re not wearing a shirt!” She blurted out, and immediately brought one hand to her mouth, as if she could just reach out and take the words back. And maybe reverse time as well. In fact, Kira wouldn’t mind if the floor opened and swallowed her whole, if the way Scott was looking at her with that expression from earlier was anything to go by.

“I can go put one on, if you like? I just figured that the both of us should be comfortable while we talk about this… You know what, no, you’re right. That’s so odd of me, it’s not like you came here dressed in your pyjamas!” Scott said, quickly wandering down the hall, and Kira walked with him to catch up, suddenly curious to know what Scott would have thought if she’d turned up in her “I Love Superheroes” t-shirt and sleep shorts for this meeting.

“Uh. So, I guess I’ll just go and get changed… The kitchen’s through there, and then the lounge is next to it. Help yourself to any food or drink or, well. Anything, I suppose.” Scott said, before disappearing up a large staircase and leaving Kira alone. 

In the distance, Kira could hear what she assumed was the paused Wii Scott had been talking about, and figuring there was nothing worse she could do than just stand gormlessly at the end of the stairs, she decided to make her way into the lounge.

Kira took in the interior of the house - the soft tones of the paint on the walls. Also how everything seemed to be made of pine and glass. It reminded her of her apartment back in New York, and Kira made her way into the lounge, her eye catching on the large mantlepiece above the fire. Scattered along the top were a few photos of Scott and - who Kira assumed - were friends and family. Kira recognised Alan Deaton in one of the photos - Scott’s own agent - and a few old co-stars of the popular show Scott used to be in, but her attention stuck on a photo of him and a woman, someone Kira assumed was-

“My mom. She’s out at the moment, but she said I had to make sure you were well catered for here.” Scott said, coming up behind her, and Kira tried to hide her startled reaction by continuing to stare at the photo.

“She’s beautiful.” Kira told him, because it was the truth, and Kira looked at Scott to see him beaming at the picture, his eyes crinkled at the pure happiness of her comment. It made Kira’s stomach flutter with butterflies, and she pulled her hair over her shoulder in an attempt to distract herself.

“Anyways, do you want to get started? You said in your text you had a meeting with your parents, right?” Scott asked, and Kira turned to watch him walk over to the couch and slump down onto it. It amazed her how totally at ease he was - a stark contrast to how he acted on set - and then Kira nodded.

“Uh, it’s not till later on, but yeah. It’s what I’m here for, I guess.” Kira told him, and placed herself on the couch next to him, immediately feeling comforted by it. Scott was busy turning the tv and Wii off, and Kira sat quietly as he did so, still taking everything in.

“So.” Scott finally said, placing the remotes down on the coffee table in front of them, and Kira turned to him.

“So.” She replied, and the both of them smiled at each other.

“I think that’s the longest conversation we’ve ever had.” Scott told her, and Kira nodded.

“You were the one that kept running away from me on set.” Kira commented, and Scott froze.

Oh, shit.

“Well, I guess that’s true…” He slowly said, before clearing his throat and looking down at his hands.

“Anyways, you know why we’re here. I think that the movie is going to get a lot of coverage anyways - it’s a book to movie adaptation people have wanted for a while now, and I know that your fans are also the most loyal bunch of people in the world, so I’m sure there’ll be no problem getting a good opening weekend.” Scott started, and Kira sent him a look.

“Then why the fake relationship on the first place?” Kira asked. She hoped it didn’t sound accusatory, but Kira couldn’t help but feel confused about it all. If Scott was telling her all of these things, then what was the need for them being a couple for the time being?

“I- I mean, Deaton thought it would be a good idea. I’m sure your dad told you, but the press are always eager to see co-stars in a relationship, and so are fans. Also, it will open bigger doors for us in the long run - or so Deaton tells me.” Scott told her, and Kira nodded slowly. The words seemed familiar somehow, as if she’s already heard them, and then she realised that she had. Because it was almost exactly what her father had been telling her for the past week since he’d dropped the bombshell on her back in the cafe.

“Right. Well, I’ve already done some thinking about this.” Kira started, and Scott looked at her.

“You have?”

“‘Course. So, anyways, we’d clearly go to the premiers a few times. We need to be seen walking my dog in some dates, because everyone knows that I love him more than my own career, and so it would seem weird if we didn’t. We’ll be asked about each other in interviews, which should be fine, and then we just need to organise other dates to go on to keep it up. Then, I reckon at least three months afterwards we should stage the break up - we can say that the pressure of the film got too much, and we’re happier as ex co-stars slash friends.” Kira told him , and Scott was nodding as he listened to her.

“Cool. So, I suppose our first date could be tonight?” He asked, and Kira swallowed.

“Why tonight?”

“Oh! Uh… I mean, it doesn’t have to be. I just thought- You know, your and your parents dinners are usually always in the news, what because of your mom.... And your dad too, I suppose. There are always heaps of pictures it’s just good uh, exposure I guess?” Scott asked, and Kira realised that he actually seemed embarrassed. And then realised it was actually a really good idea.

“No, no I understand. I guess I’m just nervous I was gonna mess this up, is all. Yeah. Tonight should be great.” Kira told him, and Scott let out a sigh of - relief? Kira couldn’t tell - and then sent her a sheepish smile.

“So, should we do a bit more of this planning, then?” Scott asked, and Kira nodded, pulling one foot underneath her.

Despite the doubt she had had this past week, something about Scott’s change in demeanor actually made Kira feel calmer.

 

\------

 

**_BUDDING ROMANCE OR PRESS SCHEME?_ **

 

_ Scott McCall and Kira Yukimura seen wining and dining with each other last night at one of the Yukimura’s annual family nights out. Fans all over social media have been talking about it, many happy that two of Hollywood’s hottest stars seem to have gone on what appears to be a date night, joined by Noshiko and Ken Yukimura - both actors in their own rights too. Only time will tell if this was a one time thing or a new romance to be looking out for, but one thing we do know? Everyone is definitely ‘here for it’! _

 

Kira read over the headline while she munched on her cornflakes, squinting at the grainy pictures of her, her parents and Scott eating at one of her father’s favourite Korean restaurants. It had been a pleasant night, Kira had thought, her father being his usual chipper self around Scott and her mother keeping her promise of being polite to him, and it had given them both the press coverage they had wanted. Kira tried not to think about how she hadn’t heard from Scott that morning - even though Kira was only just eating breakfast, it was nearing midday - and she closed the tab on her laptop, the article disappearing. Kira finished her cornflakes and placed the bowl in the sink, before deciding she was going to have a well deserved day off before the press tour started next week.

“Kira?” Her mother called out, and Kira left the kitchen to enter their large dining room, where Noshiko was sat at the dining table, reading through various scripts and other such things she did nowadays.

“Mom.” Kira greeted, sitting herself down at the table, and Noshiko continued reading the script in her hand before sighing and placing it down in front of her.

“I wondered if you had time to talk about dinner last night.” Her mom told her, and Kira nodded.

“Yeah. What’s up?” Kira asked, and Noshiko clasped her hands in front of her.

“I just wanted to ask you if you knew what you were doing. In regards to all of- This.” Noshiko started, waving her hand around to enunciate her meaning, and Kira shrugged.

“I guess so…”

“Exactly. My dear, you seem to be walking around like a headless chicken when it comes to this situation, and also always acted similarly around Scott McCall during filming. It is no secret to me that you clearly developed some… Crush, shall we say, on the boy. I’m not saying that is a problem, I’m just asking you to think clearly about this. Fake dating someone who you have previously had feelings for… Well. I haven’t exactly seen it, but I’m sure it cannot end well.” Noshiko explained, and Kira felt her throat tighten due to discomfort as she squirmed under her mother's’ gaze.

“The feelings I had for Scott were purely appreciative. He’s a great actor and I was lucky to work with him.” Kira told her, not wanting to admit she had nursed similar thoughts earlier on, and Noshiko nodded at her as if that was what she had said anyways. Kira both admired and cursed the fact that her mother seemed to always understand her, was able to read every expression on her face and tell the truth from it, and these were one of those times Kira wishes she hadn’t engaged in conversation with her.

“As long as you are comfortable with this then. We both know how your father can be when it comes to these kinds of things, I just hope you truly understand what you are getting into.” Noshiko warned, and Kira sat for tense few seconds before realising she had been - effectively - dismissed. Making her way to her room, Kira went over the conversation in her head, wondering why her mother had brought up now to talk about this instead of a week ago when it all happened. Then, Kira also realised she had said absolutely nothing about the dinner. Deciding it was best to leave her mother when she was in one of those moods, Kira continued into her room, closed her door, and let out a loud groan when she finally flopped onto her bed.

 

\------

 

“Aren’t those dangerous?” Kira asked, looking at Scott as he dismounted his motorbike, and Scott sent her a shy smile as he fastened his helmet to the handle bars and shrugged.

“I guess so? LA traffic took some getting used to, but… I mean, I’m still alive now, right?” He asked, and Kira nodded before awkwardly taking his outstretched hand into hers. The two of them hadn’t been able to see each other for a few days, Scott had ended up having to go home to see his mom for some reason, and then Kira had been busy finding a dress for the London premiere, and so the easy and comfortable companionship from dinner had now delved back into the awkward, ‘I-feel-like-I’m-stepping-on-eggshells-around-you’ silence.

So basically, how they always acted around each other, just with them now having to pretend that there wasn’t at least five different paparazzi following them, and girls gaping at them as they walked into the large cafe.

“I think we just find our own table.” Scott told her, motioning to one that was close to the back but still central enough for the cafe customers to get a good look at them, and Kira nodded at him as they went to sit, one of the waitresses already coming over to them with menus.

“Hey, how are you two today?” She asked, placing a menu down in front of them both and filling small glasses in front of them with some chilled water, and Kira smiled up at her.

“Good, thanks. Yourself?” She asked, and the waitress looked down at her with a smile of her own, before freezing.

“Oh! You’re… You’re the one from that zombie film!” She gushed, and Kira blushed slightly before nodding.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” She answered, recalling her first ever movie, and the waitress clapped her hands.

“Oh, that is so cool. A bunch of us dressed as you guys for halloween and it was awesome.” The waitress told her, and Kira felt a surge of pride flow through her. She loved it when she realised fans actually liked and appreciated her work, and it made her feel so elated and happy when people seemed to actually care.

“Anyways, I’ll let you guys look through the menus now, and our soup of the day is mushroom and chicken!” The waitress told them both, immediately snapping back into working, and Kira realised that she had missed breakfast that morning because she was too busy trying to decide what to wear out.

“I saw that, you know?” Scott told her, and Kira, busy looking at the selection of messy bagels, looked up at him in confusion.

“Saw what?” She asked, unsure if she had done something, and Scott took a sip of water.

“Your movie the waitress was talking about. It was really good, by the way. It opened so many other doors for apocalyptic movies that weren’t all… Grim, I guess.” Scott told her, and Kira was honestly shocked. The fact that Scott had even known she’d existed before they worked on this movie was enough to make her heart race, but the fact that he had clearly known enough about the movie to know that yes, it had in fact opened up practically an entire new genre in just the few short years it had been released.

“Oh, well. I mean, it is probably one of the things I’m most proud of.” Kira admitted, because that was the truth, and Scott sent her a soft smile that made Kira’s legs feel like jelly.

Oh no.

Kira went back to looking at her menu, hoping Scott hadn’t noticed anything different. Damnit! Her mom had been right! How could Kira have possibly thought this was a good idea - her and Scott were finally actually getting close to a sort of friendship, and her feelings had gone and mucked it all up!

“Are the two of you ready to order?” The waitress from earlier asked, and Kira noticed that she had been sat looking at nothing in particular for a few minutes now.

“Oh, yeah, please. I’ll get the pancakes please.” Scott told the waitress, and Kira quickly scoured the menu before looking up the waitresses expectant gaze.

“Uh… Salmon bagel, please. With extra avocado, if that’s okay?” Kira asked her, handing the menu back to the waitress, and the waitress nodded, her ponytail bobbing.

“Sure thing.” She replied, scribbling on her pad, and then she walked away again, leaving Kira and Scott to sit waiting for the other to say something.

“So how was your mom?” Kira asked finally, and Scott looked up from where he was arranging the salt packets.

“Oh, she’s fine. I just feel bad if I don’t visit her, you know? Like, I mean we always call each other and stuff but… Yeah. She’s my mom, you know? Wouldn’t be here without her and she means the world to me, so I try to see her at least once a month just to check up on her.” Scott explained, and it warmed Kira’s heart to hear him talk like that, his love for his mom so endearing and open it made her almost feel jealous.

“I met her on set, once. She seems lovely.” Kira tells him, and Scott broke into a blinding smile.

“Yeah she’s great. I mean, most people always get a bit weirded out when I tell them about my mom but, she gave up so much for me, you know? What kind of person would I be if I didn’t appreciate her like I do.” Scott explained, shrugging, and Kira nodded. She understood it, maybe not to a level like Scott, but if Kira hadn’t had her parents with her the way she did, she doubted she would be this far in her career.

“So, how are you feeling about the premiere?” Scott asked her, resting his chin on his hand, and Kira shrugged.

“I guess it’s gonna be like every other premiere we’ve ever done, right? I mean. Well, not ‘we’ as in ‘ _ we’  _ but, you know. Similar to premiere’s that each of us have done.” Kira said, becoming agitated under Scott’s stare before he smiled at her.

“Yeah, I understand that. I think it’s gonna be fun, we get to see the rest of the cast again as well.” Scott said, and Kira piped up at that. She’d only really been in touch with Malia Tate - the girl who’d played her best friend in the movie - and Kira was excited to see her again, because if there was one person she could talk to about what was happening in her life right now, it was her.

“Ok, so I have one pancakes and one salmon bagel?” A new waitress asked, each of their plates resting on one arm.

“Pancakes for me, and the bagel for the lovely lady there, thanks.” Scott told her, and the waitress smiled at him as she placed their dishes down in front of them.

“Enjoy your meal.” She told them, before sweeping off to the next table, and Kira picked up her knife to begin spreading her avocado on the bagel, crafting it so that the salmon was spread evenly on both halves, before squirting some lemon over the top.

“That looks good.” Scott commented, his fork pointing at her plate as he swallowed down a mouthful of pancakes, and Kira nodded.

“How are your pancakes?” Kira asked him, almost drooling at his own plate, and Scott nodded eagerly.

“Mmm. Amazing. You wanna try?” Scott asked, scooping up a generous mouthful of pancake, banana and berries, and placing his fork in front of Kira.

“Are you sure?” She asked, and when Scott nodded, she leaned forward and took the bite of the pancake, chewing it slowly before swallowing.

“Oh. That is really good.” Kira said, licking her lips, and Scott nodded at her before digging into the rest of his meal. Kira started on her bagels, the two of them sitting in a companionable silence while they ate, the chatter of the cafe buzzing around them.

“Did you see the Buzzfeed article about us this morning?” Scott asked, wiping his mouth with the napkin before screwing it up and dropping it to his plate.

Kira looked up at him as she swallowed her mouthful. “The what?” She asked, taking a sip of water, and Scott shuffled in his seat as he dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone. Kira placed her cutlery down on her plate as Scott typed on his screen, before making a satisfied hum and turning his phone so that Kira could see the screen.

Kira took the phone from him so she could look at it closer, and was immediately met with an article;

 

**_TOP TEN REASONS KIRA YUKIMURA AND SCOTT MCCALL WILL ALWAYS BEAT YOUR FAVES_ **

 

 

__ 1\. they both look hot while eating Mexican food _ _   
_ 2\. their instagrams are filled with nothing but pictures of them looking hot, dogs, and some killer skateboard moves _ __  
_ 3\. their new movie is about werewolves. in love. need we say more? _ __  


 

 

“Oh wow.” Kira reacted, reading down the article and skimming over some of the comments too before handing Scott’s phone back to him.   
“I always knew the Buzzfeed editor’s were cool people.” Kira commented, finishing off her bagel and Scott took a gulp of water, and he nodded.

“They really are. They once did a quiz on which cookie you are - best two minutes of my life.” Scott told her, and Kira laughed. She mostly stayed off social media - in fact, the only reason she had created a snapchat was because Malia had badgered her into it, and she kept her Twitter and Instagram to keep up with her old friends more than anything - and it was alarming to notice how often she had showed up on various websites and gossip blogs, just because of her relationship with Scott.

“Do you wanna pay and then go for a walk? I mean, it’s okay if not.” Scott said, standing up and pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, and Kira nodded.

“I don’t mind walking.” She assured him, before hesitantly taking his outstretched hand as they made their way to the counter.

“Bill for table eleven, please.” Scott asked, placing his phone and wallet down in front of him, and the boy at the cash register nodded at him as he bought up the bill on his screen.

“Are we splitting the bill?” Kira asked, turning to Scott and going to pull out her phone where her debit card sat in her phone case, and Scott shook his head.

“My shout, remember?” Scott asked, and Kira felt a blush creep up her neck. It felt weirdly natural - the two of them eating out, holding hands, getting the bill for one another, and Kira wiped her hand down her cheek as Scott finished up with the payment before looking to her with a raised eyebrow.

“Good to go?” He asked her, squeezing her hand in his, and Kira nodded quickly before turning to the desk and smiling at the boy.

“Thank you so much - it was a wonderful meal.” She told him, and the guy smiled at her before looking back down at his screen, and then Scott was pulling her out of the cafe and onto the street.

“So.” Scott started, pulling them in the direction to where her car and his bike was parked, and Kira looked up at him.

“So?” She asked him, worried he was going to say something bad, and Scott looked up at the sky as he walked, closing his eyes and letting Kira pretty much lead him where they walked.

“Where do you wanna go?” He asked her, still looking up at the sky, and Kira shrugged as they walked, looking down at their hands, slowly coming to a stop.

“it’s nice, right?” Scott asked softly, and Kira jumped, pulling her hand away and wiping it on her skirt.

“Uh… Yes?” She asked, not sure of what he was talking about, and when she looked up to meet his eyes Scott had a pink tinge to his neck and cheeks, before he brought his hand up to his neck and rub it.

“I meant the city.” He explained, his voice low, and Kira let out a forced laugh. Duh.

“Right! Totally, the city is great and beautiful and… I mean, the people of L.A. are just so amazing and like… Yeah. It is nice, it’s so nice.” Kira rambled, knowing that she was babbling and that Scott was looking at her with an expression that sort of looked hurt. Kira felt something unpleasant settle in her stomach, and suddenly felt like she’d done something seriously wrong.

“Um. Hey, do you know the time?” Scott asked her, stepping away from her slightly as he went to pull out his own phone, and Kira stood cemented to the spot, her head whirring over the past few minutes trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

“Ah, damnit. I was meant to meet Stiles before he left for Sweden. I’ll text you?” Scott asked, sort of looking at Kira as he said it but also sort of not, and Kira nodded slowly before Scott was going to walk off.

“Scott!” Kira called, immediately regretting it when he turned out with a perked up expression, and Kira sent him a small smile.

“Drive safe, okay?” She asked him, and while Scott’s expression fell slightly, he did return the smile.

“Sure thing.” He replied, and then he was off.

Kira was so, so, _ so _ screwed. 

 

\------

 

**[Scott - 11:42pm]** Are you up?

**[11:43pm]** Yes. Don’t tell my mom though, she thinks I went to sleep an hour ago.

**[Scott - 11:43pm]** Too late, I just tweeted her.

**[Scott - 11:43pm]** I’m kidding, I totally wouldn’t do that. You nervous for tomorrow?

**[11:44pm]** No? 

**[11:44pm]** Yes?

**[11:44pm]** I don’t know.

**[11:44pm]** Are you?

**[Scott - 11:45pm]** I’m feeling excited. Pumped. Like I could take on the entire Oscars committee with one hand.

**[Scott - 11:45pm]** I may have had an energy drink with dinner, it’s still not really out of my system.

**[11:45pm]** Dear God. Have some fruit tea, or something.

**[Scott - 11:46pm]** I take it you’ve never seen the inside of my cupboards…. Hmmmmmmm

**[11:46pm]** I don’t even want to know

**[Scott - 11:48pm]** _{open MMS}_

**[11:49pm]** I think I understand why your mom worries about you so much. twinkies and kale? why?

**[Scott - 11:49pm]** they make a good mix

**[11:50pm]** I’ll take your word for it

 

**[Scott - 11:56pm]** Hey.

**[11:58pm]** Hey

**[Scott - 11:59pm]** Sorry. About the other day, I feel like I was kinda rude

**[Scott - 11:59pm]** Actually, I was really rude. It wasn’t anything you did, if you think that, and I’m really sorry that I left so abruptly. It’s just-- Can we talk, tomorrow? Before the movie? I think I need to tell you something.

 

**[Scott - 12:04am]** Kira?

**[Scott - 12:07am]** Sweet dreams x

 

\------

 

“And I have with me the two stars of the movie and, more importantly, Hollywood’s hottest new couple. Kira and Scott, how are you both tonight?” The presenter asked, and Kira smiled at Scott before turning to her.

“We’re both amazing, yeah, thank you.” She told her, feeling electric due to the aura of the red carpet - and Scott’s arm around her waist, if she was being completely honest - and the presenter smiled at the two of them.

“This move has been named the most anticipated movie of the summer, how are the two of you feeling about that?”

Scott cleared his throat before smiling at the ground, and then looking to the presenter.

“We’re feeling very proud and of course just so, so humbled to sort of, I mean carry that honour, you know? I mean, I know that Kira here definitely put in so much work as our lead and we had such an amazing cast overall as well, not to mention an amazing bunch of people who worked behind the scenes to really create this movie and we’re just so happy with it and hope that all of our fans are too.” Scott explained, and Kira tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before continuing.

“Definitely, all that Scott said, you know, I mean he too did such an amazing job as well and we really wouldn’t have the movie without him, we just hope that the fans love it and continue to love our work because really, we wouldn't be here without them and we want them to enjoy what we make for them.” Kira explained, and in the background more fans cheered and screamed as someone else arrived onto the carpet, and the presenter was nodding at the two of them before continuing.

“And of course another thing that the fans are ecstatic about is your relationship - do you wanna give them any inside scoop on that at all? I believe that a lot of them found it so be a surprise that the two of you were together though I know they’re definitely very supportive you both.” The presenter commented, and Kira swallowed before nodding.

“Oh well, I mean the two of us sort of knew about each other before coming to work with each other on the film and… I mean, you just get to know each other so well and Scott and I definitely had this bond from day one and what’s really so great about it is that it also showed a lot on screen, and so the audience will hopefully get a better grasp of the emotion our two characters had for each other from that as well.” Kira explained, having no idea where this was all coming from because, hello??? ‘Earth to Kira, Scott hated you all through filming, remember?’

Kira was too busy trying to keep a neutral expression in place that she didn’t realise that Scott had also started talking too.

“-I’m just so lucky to have her in my life and I mean, it was honestly one of the happiest days of my life when she agreed to date me.” Scott finished, laughing as the presenter cooed at them both, and Kira turned to see Scott looking at her like he had the first day she had gone over to his house two weeks ago. His face was open and soft, and eyes widened slightly with a crooked smile on his face, and Kira felt her heart beat speed up as she took it all in, a lump forming in her throat as she looked at him before turning her face away and to the presenter, who seemed to have taken no notice to Kira literally having an epiphany right next to her.

“Well, good luck to the both of you and we all hope you enjoy the movie!” The presenter finished, and Kira nodded and smiled and said her goodbyes before being scooted away by Scott, who seemed to have spotted his agent, Deaton, in the crowd.

“Scott.” Kira said to him, aware that there were camera’s and fans and paparazzi around the both of them, and Scott lowered his arm from where he was waving to some fans to look at her.

“Last night in your text, what did you mean? You said you needed to tell me something-”

“Scott, how are you?” Alan Deaton asked, his voice low and soft, and Scott beamed at him before letting go of Kira and going to hug him, leaving Kira standing there, ready to burst a blood vessel.

“Kira, it’s lovely to see you. You look wonderful.” Deaton told her, and Kira nodded at him, before craning her neck and spotting her parents further down the carpet.

“I have to go… Sorry.” Kira mumbled, already walking away from them, and she was acutely aware of Scott reaching out to her in an attempt to pull her back. Kira wandered down the carpet, stopping every so often for the camera’s to get some good photos of her for their magazines and websites, and when she finally made it to her parents,s he realized it was almost time for them to make their way into the theatre.

“Sweetheart, you seem less chipper than when I saw you this evening.” Noshiko greeted her with, and Kira sighed as she ruffled her dress.

“Let’s just go inside, shall we? I’m just nervous.” Kira explained, ignoring her mother’s skeptical gaze, before the two of them linked arms with her father and made their way through the large doors to the events center. The place was low lit and quiet, a drastic comparison to what was outside, and Kira felt like she could breathe properly again as she relaxed her shoulders and made her way over to the bar with her parents.

“Kira!” A voice called from behind her, and Kira turned in confusion, not able to place the voice to a face.

“Kira, hi. Sorry, you probably don’t even know me, I’m Melissa - Scott’s mom.” The woman in front of her told her, and Kira recalled the picture of the woman in Scott’s lounge before she reached out and returned Melissa’s handshake.

“Hi. Hi! It’s great to meet you.” Kira told her, noticing that she was even more beautiful in person. 

“Oh, me too. Scott has told me so much about you! You know, I was actually so happy when he told me the two of you were finally dating - he’d been wanting to ask you on a date for months while you were filming but was too scared he’d mess something up! I’m so happy that the two of you are together now - he seems to be over the moon with you.” Melissa rambled, and Kira was hit with a sudden realisation - Melissa thought their relationship was real.

“Mom! I thought you were still outside. Kira… Hey.” Scott dwindled off, looking from his mom, to Kira, and back to his mom, and Melissa turned around to greet him.

“You never introduced us so I took it upon myself to meet your girlfriend. Don’t look too embarrassed, Scott, I haven’t told her anything - yet.” Melissa teased, and Scott grimaced at her before turning to Kira.

“What you were saying, on the carpet, I really-”

“It’s fine!” Kira interrupted, her voice hurried, and Scott twisted his face in distaste. By this point, Melissa had realised that the two of them were busy with each other and had gone over to speak to Deaton, leaving the two of them to speak in hushed tones with each other in the middle of the room.

“Why does your mom think we’re actually dating, Scott?” Kira asked, exasperated, and Scott wiped a hand down his face.

“Oh. Crap.”

“Scott!”

“Because I told her that! Because I liked you forever and… And I asked Deaton to ask your dad about us fake dating for the benefit of movie ratings and they both seemed to go with it and you said yes and then I didn’t know how to tell you without making you upset.” Scott blew out, all in one breath, and Kira froze.

What? What? What what what?

And then Kira panicked. And leant forward, and pulled Scott down by the neck, and kissed him. 

“Ohmygod.” Kira squeaked, pulling away while Scott looked at her with a look of bewilderment and fondness, looking like he was going to lean in again-

“Kira! We must go.” Her mother told her, her words stern, and Kira and Scott jumped away from each other as if they’d been electrocuted, before Kira’s father was coming over to her and taking her arm to walk her into the theatre.

The theatre where Scott wouldn’t be sitting next to her. The theatre where she had to sit for two hours and act like she was interested in a movie she already knew the plot of, while her whole world was falling to bits.

God. What a mess.

 

\------

 

Kira lay awake, staring up at her ceiling illuminated with a soft, golden glow from the morning sun outside, and sighed. Once the movie had finished last night, the cast had been carted off to another venue for an after party, and Kira had spent the next three hours talking to various people involved in the movie, and catching up with her old co-stars, before finally making it home, quickly showering and then falling asleep.

Now, here she was, awake the next morning after a whirlwind of a night for - what she reckoned - all the wrong reasons, and to make matters worse, Scott hadn’t even replied to her ‘good night’ text the night before.

Kira sighed again. And then sighed at the knock on her door.

“Yes?” Kira groaned, sitting up on her bed, and Noshiko popped her head in the door before opening it fully, a neutral expression on her face.

“There is a boy downstairs. To see you.” She told her, and Kira, not even caring that she was still in her pyjamas, scrambled out of bed, past her mother and down the staircase into the lobby, where, sure enough, Scott stood in front of the door, two coffees in his hand and his shoes off.

“It’s you.” Kira breathed out, relieved, and Scott shrugged.

“Yeah.”

“Um. My parents are probably upstairs listening to this… Do you wanna go into the kitchen?” Kira asked, and Scott nodded as he followed her down the hallway, going to place the coffees on the bench and then looking at her with an unreadable expression.

“So… Last night was something, huh.” Scott commented, and Kira couldn’t help herself. She flung herself towards him in a big hug, wrapping her arms around his middle as he went to pull her closer to him, and Kira let out a sigh.

“I liked you for so long and you didn’t even tell me and I thought you hated me! All that time on set. And then dad told me you wanted to have a fake relationship and I said yes because I was dying to just see you after filming had wrapped up and - God, Scott! How could you think I didn’t like you? You are so sweet and funny and lovely and you just. I’m rambling. And probably embarrassing myself but you like me too and you told your mom about me and… Yeah.” Kira told him, feeling so much better now that she had got that off her chest, and she looked up at Scott to see him beaming down at her.

“You’re amazing - and I never hated you, I was just so nervous of being around you and doing something to mess up that I tried to only be around you when I had to be. Silly of me, right?” Scott asked, and Kira nodded.

“Definitely.” She agreed, and the two of them went to sit down at the bar stools at the bench.

“So… What should we do now?” Scott asked, and Kira sent him a curious look as she reached out smelt her coffee.

“What do you mean?” She asked, and Scott shrugged.

“I mean - I get if you don’t want to date me. I did lie to you and also we had some pretty average times together over these past two weeks but, I mean even if we were just friends-”

“Scott.” Kira interrupted, her voice soft, and Scott looked at her. Kira reached out and tangled her fingers with his, content with the feeling of his hand against hers.

“I would love to be your girlfriend. If you want to be my boyfriend, of course.” Kira told him, her confidence skyrocketing because of how happy she felt, and Scott’s hand tightened against hers.

“It would be my pleasure.”

-FIN- 

**Author's Note:**

> Also a massive shout out to Emma for looking over this - you're a gem


End file.
